


a k a i

by manketil



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 1900's Japan, M/M, Vampires, Япония 1900-е, вампиры
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manketil/pseuds/manketil
Summary: Жизнь будто вечно ставила ему подножки, потому что сколько бы он не бегал от судьбы, бежать было больше некуда. Но он почему-то продолжал бежать, продолжал спотыкаться, падать, подниматься – и бежать дальше. Ёсан бежал от лика смерти, настигшего его ещё совсем недавно, держась за исцелованную монстром шею. Он с детства знал: чтобы не умереть, нужно есть. Им двигал голод, ужасный нечеловечески сильный голод, застилавший всё перед глазами в цвет листьев багряного клёна.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 4





	a k a i

**Author's Note:**

> Понятие момидзи в значении «кленовые листья» с давних пор используется в японской поэзии как осеннее киго (сезонное слово). Прославленный японский писатель и дзэнский философ Рёкан Тайгу (1758-1831) посвятил клену-момидзи одно из своих самых известных хокку.

_Лист то изнанку,  
То лицо мне покажет.  
Облетает клен._

В тишине мы ищем умиротворения. И как бы ни было парадоксально, именно тишину более всего и боимся. Чем она громче, тем внимательнее мы стараемся что-то услышать в ней. Как стараемся увидеть в кромешной темноте.

Потому что этому нас учит инстинкт выживания.

Синяки на коленях расцветали букетами с красными тягучими тычинками, подбираемые израненными ладонями. Старое белое одеяние уже давно протёрлось везде, где только можно; серая пыль, въевшаяся меж ниток, вымывалась ручьями крови.

Жизнь будто вечно ставила ему подножки, потому что сколько бы он не бегал от судьбы, бежать было больше некуда. Но он почему-то продолжал бежать, продолжал спотыкаться, падать, подниматься – и бежать дальше. Ёсан бежал от лика смерти, настигшего его ещё совсем недавно, держась за исцелованную монстром шею. Он с детства знал: чтобы не умереть, нужно есть. Им двигал голод, ужасный нечеловечески сильный голод, застилавший всё перед глазами в цвет листьев багряного клёна.

* * *

К вечеру ветер стих. Солнце, скрывшееся за горизонтом, стянуло с города пелену тепла, унося её за собой в неизвестность. Ему, однако, не было холодно совершенно, потому что ничего, кроме пустоты, он в жизни своей и не знал. Тишина прерывалась лишь пьяным гоготом бездельников и звоном разбивающейся где-то посуды. Тусклый свет красных фонарей играл и переливался на шёлковых узорах тёмно-синего _кимоно_.

Бледные пальцы поправили пояс, не отпуская ткань и задерживаясь на нём.

В такие ночи обычно умирают.

Сонхва жил на окраине Токио в просторной минке, окруженной простым, но говорящим о характере её хозяина садом. Трое валунов разных размеров пускали идеальную рябь, застывшую во времени щебнем, разливавшимся по всему саду извилистыми тропами. Ветер расчёсывал редкие длинные пряди ивы над отражающим небо прудом, словно ею самой выплаканный. Мелкие кувшинки путешествовали вместе с порывами воздуха из одной части водоёма в другую, умещая на себе лягушек и кузнечиков, нередко навещавших часовенку для духов. И хоть сам хозяин в её практическое применение не особо верил, до тех пор, пока за нею по собственному желанию ухаживали слуги, на святое никто не посягал. Сонхва считал, что энергия неустанно перемещалась, пронизывая собой все окружающее существо и поддерживая существование Мира, словно бесконечные речные потоки, а поэтому не нуждалась в подобных местах для покоя и отдыха.

Философия его жизни во многом обуславливалась довольно простыми, пусть и далеко не всегда очевидными вещами. Всё то, что встретилось ему по пути, не было случайным.

Когда-то не самый плотно населённый Эдо разрастался на глазах даже не так давно появившегося на свет Сонхва. Люди осваивали новые близлежащие территории, чем постоянно раздражали вампирскую семью, вынужденную всё чаще переезжать за новую черту города. Пруды осушались, стали появляться первые дома. И сейчас его владения, полученные по наследству, находились не в самой безопасной обстановке, но спасались надежным прикрытием в виде малого семейного дела.   
  


Улицы словно кровеносные сосуды, уходящие дальше от шумного заполненного трамвайными путями сердца города, сужались, заселялись плотнее, а где-то и вовсе замыкались глухими тёмными тупиками, где людей настигала либо сила закона, либо верная смерть.  
  
Подчинялся этому правилу и тёмный сырой переулок, куда не добивали как неподвижный в пространстве грешный красный свет фонарей, так и вечно перемещающееся по небесному своду испепеляющее солнце. Сюда было легко добраться, забрести совершенно случайно, но практически невозможно сразу найти дороги назад. Сонхва кормился именно за счёт заблудившихся тёмной ночью путников.

Такими, какой могла показаться сперва еле уловимая в слабом освещении хрупкая дрожащая фигура, в тени склонившаяся над кем-то, скорее всего, мёртвым – потому что он не мог не признать знакомый расстилающийся по узкому пространству шлейфом запах свежей крови.

Сонхва, крепко ухватившись за пояс своей холодной выдержкой, медленно прошёл вглубь переулка. Перед ним, захваченный желанием насытиться, вцепился в чужое изорванное почти в мясо запястье мальчишка, крупно дрожа плечами и глубоко всхлипывая с каждым глубоким глотком. Выбившиеся из-под резинки локоны нависали над чужими зажмуренными глазами, из-под век которых ещё минутами ранее проливались жгучие ручьи слёз, оставляя после себя переливаться и без того мёртво-бледную кожу на щеках. На него подняли измученный недавним голодом взгляд, медленно наливавшийся облегчением и высшей формой довольства. Опьяняющая эйфория, почти полностью отключившая сознание и захватившая после насыщения, выдавала в нём новообращенного.

Старший чуть наклонился, потянувшись рукой к чужому измазанному в крови подбородку. Большой палец медленно провёл по окрашенной алым нижней губе, чуть надавливая на неё, являя на свет молодые ещё не огрубевшие от времени милые клыки. Кончик чужого языка медленно коснулся его пальца, слизывая остатки ещё не засохшей собранной с губ крови. И Сонхва бы усмехнулся такой дерзости, если бы не был поглощён этим зрелищем. Прошло ещё немного времени, прежде чем купающийся в наслаждении взгляд не начал сменяться горящим где-то изнутри испугом и возвращающимся сознанием. На лице застыла маской паника, а тело резко потяжелело, скованное холодным ужасом.

— Ну надо же. Совсем как испуганный зайчонок, — Сонхва ухмыльнулся, приподнимая чужое лицо за подбородок так, чтобы на него падало хоть какое-то ничтожное количество света. — Тебе нужна помощь?

Выражение лица Сонхва вмиг стало серьезным, а взгляд потемнел. Каким бы глубоким непробудным сном сейчас не были свалены пьяницы, пара лишних глаз всегда найдётся. И явно не те, чей владелец внезапно лишился чувств, обмякшим телом свалившийся на залитый остывшей кровью камень укладки.

Да очистит её начавшийся только что ливень скорбящего неба.

Небольшое поместье Сонхва лишь притворялось спящим, скрывая в себе блёклый свет масляных ламп. На крыльце их встретила сухенькая низенькая ссутуленная старушка в сером _кимоно_. Удивление во взгляде скрылось за повисшими от возраста веками, но никак не осталось незамеченным в приоткрытых губах, все больше принимающих форму красивой «о». Гостей здесь, очевидно, не ждали: не то, что испачканных в крови или тем более на руках хозяина поместья. (Хрупкий мальчишка, казалось, был создан, чтобы поместиться в чужих объятиях). Старушка поспешно отворила дверь и сразу же растворилась в темноте минки; звук её маленьких шагов смешался со стуком тяжелых капель по черепице. Сонхва неспешно, отказываясь от предложенной помощи слуги, отнёс мальчишку в одну из свободных комнат и положил на _татами_ , рядом с _футоном_ , дабы не запачкать кровью и пылью простыни. Он приказал принести чистую одежду, обычно используемую слугами.

Пожилой, но всё ещё моложе знакомой уже старухи, мужчина принёс два ведра, заполненных теплой водой, и несколько отрезков старой ткани, видимо некогда представлявших собой одежду. А затем присел рядом с господином, руками придерживая обездвиженное сном хрупкое тело мальчишки, пока Сонхва осторожно развязал пояс и завязки испачканной кровью одежды. Хозяин намочил тряпку и стал осторожно обтирать чужую шею, уделяя особое внимание месту укуса, ключицы, грудь, а другой – лицо. Тонкие черты были расслаблены, но всё ещё несли в себе отблески недавнего страха и растерянности. На скулах и подбородке под слоем пыли покрывались подгнивающей корочкой ссадины – их придётся обработать сакэ или мазью календулы. Но этим займётся уже не он.

Когда Сонхва бережно отёр тёплой влажной тканью чужое лицо, ресницы мальчишки задрожали; затем медленно поднялись веки. Взгляд всё ещё был расплывчатый. Пока он не пришёл в себя окончательно и, возможно, не начал брыкаться, его стали переодевать пожилой мужчина и подоспевший вовремя другой молодой слуга. Сам хозяин поместья ушёл, доверяя людям, которых сам однажды пустил к себе в минку на заработки.

Как потом уже утром доложили хозяину, мальчик был очень тихим и послушным. Его быстро уложили спать, и в одном положении он пролежал оставшуюся горсть ночи – и до упора, разморенный симфонией небесного плача.

Ёсан проспал добрую половину солнечных суток. Двери в комнате были завешены плотной тканью, и поэтому он не мог знать наверняка, сколько сейчас времени. Его _футон_ лежал рядом с небольшим деревянным столиком, на котором стояла старая, но не потерявшая со временем своей красоты, масляная лампа. Остальное пространство было заполнено пустотой, и ни один её сантиметр не остался без пристального внимания мальчика.

Он не сразу заметил, как приятно было лежать не на пыльной земле в сарае, а на татами и мягком матрасе, под тёплым одеялом и с подушкой под шеей вместо редких мелких камней. Ёсан будто проснулся в поле маша, где так любил прилечь отдохнуть, из-за прохладного ветерка, а не от порки по спине.

Одежда была мягкая и приятная на ощупь, явно отличавшаяся от той, в которой ему приходилось работать в полях и существовать большую часть своей уже прожитой жизни. Она пахла ромашками и жасмином, напоминая о существовании весны в умирающее время года. Вокруг него больше не пахло гнилью, пищевыми и не только отходами, но гипнотически тяжёлыми благовониями и древесиной. Слуги ещё не успели сменить татами в этой комнате, но Ёсан не испугался впитавшихся луж крови: лишь только в очередной раз удостоверился, что всё произошедшее не было сном, пусть он и не помнил точно, как оказался в этой минке – просторной и в меру уютной. Главное, что проснулся от кошмара в виде муравейника тесных улиц, наполненных похотливыми, прокуренными и пропитыми животными.

Он не заметил, как дверь в комнату потихоньку отодвинулась, а из-за неё, еле разлепив свои маленькие глазёнки, на него поглядывала старушка. Заметив, что мальчик уже проснулся и очень тихо сидит, рассматривая окружение, она легко улыбнулась.

— _Уже проснулся? —_ она, видимо, говорила на японском, потому что Ёсан далеко не сразу опознал знакомую фразу, произнесенную так непривычно мягко.

Он чуть кивнул в ответ и опустил взгляд в пол.

— _Хорошо спал? —_ ни одно из слов в этот раз знакомым ему не было. Женщина прошла внутрь комнаты и села рядом со столом, чтобы зажечь лампу. — _Господин тебя принёс совсем уставшего, худого и в крови_. Он занят. Позже.

Глаза мальчика округлились, когда из уст японки прорезалась корявая и всё же разборчивая корейская речь – совсем простыми словами, но он сразу понял, что та имела в виду. Ёсан снова кивнул ей, хотя не был уверен, стоит ли ему пока что хоть чему-то радоваться. Какова вероятность, что его и в этом месте не сделают рабом? Подождут, пока наберётся сил, а потом – иди, делай самую грязную работу. Его передёрнуло из-за мысли об этом.

— Холодный?

И снова только головой покачал, застенчиво сжимая губы в узкую полоску.

— _Немой, что ли, совсем… —_ старушка словно раздосадовалась. — Встать. Одежда. 

Она засеменила маленькими шажками к стене и тут же присела подле неё, отодвигая небольшую дверцу. За ней стоял маленький старее неё самой сундучок. Изуродованные десятками лет грубой работы руки вытянули оттуда выцветшую серо-зелёную юкату. Женщина попросила его раздеться, но почти тут же приступила к переодеванию сама, потому что более корейского она не знала, а Ёсан так и собирался стоять зажато, пальцами вцепившись в ткань штанов. В её _бурчании_ потерялись мелкие возмущения на тему того, что она сама без чьей-либо помощи вырастила трёх крепких сыновей и стесняться лично ему тут было совершенно нечего.

После переодевания Юмеко – как она сама довольно ясно представилась – устроила ему небольшую прогулку по поместью, для условности показывая ему, где находится отхожее место, ванная и обеденная зона. Где бы они ни шли, за какой угол бы не заворачивали, нигде не было и намёка на солнечный свет: ему заменой повсюду были расставлены лампы, совсем как в его комнате, или подвешены фонарики. Ёсана стали посещать весьма однозначные догадки о хозяине этого дома.

Который, судя по мгновенной реакции слуги, только что вышел из одной из комнат. Его лицо Ёсану уже было знакомо, и именно это заставило его вновь задрожать.

— _Юмеко, я просил его не приводить сюда, пока я сам не позову,_ — по тону было сразу понятно, что женщину отчитывают за что-то.

— _Господин, я не смела нарушить вашего приказа. Лишь провожала мальчика, пока показывала поместье._

— _Можешь идти, —_ его взгляд резко поднялся на мальчика. — Как тебя зовут?

— Ёсан, — он ответил тут же, не сразу смутившийся из-за чистого корейского произношения хозяина.

— Из какого ты рода?

— Безродный.

Из-под полуприкрытых век хозяина будто блеснула заинтересованность. Его эмоции были нечитаемыми, но Ёсан не мог перестать чувствовать себя так, будто только что сказал неправду. По-настоящему соврал.

Ёсану предстояло жить в новом месте по определённым правилам, одним из которых было «питание по расписанию». Его всё ещё незабытая человеческая сторона видела в этом неопровержимую логику, а животная напряглась где-то под диафрагмой, не желая мириться с подобным распорядком вещей. Вторым основным правилом было не покидать минку в целях безопасности, потому что солнечный свет представлял из себя большую угрозу. Замечание было очевидным, но с непривычки он мог об этом случайно забыть. И умереть. Третьим правилом могла быть помощь в делах, но ничего, кроме как полоть землю и собирать урожай, Ёсан не умел, и то, как он помнил спиной, сухожилиями и пальцами, получалось не самым хорошим образом. Ни читать, ни писать новорожденный не умел.

— За любым непослушанием следует обязательное наказание, — закончил Сонхва, сложив руки на груди. — Вне зависимости от обстоятельств.

Ёсан медленно кивнул, а когда хозяин прикрыл глаза, стал чесаться чуть выше затылка.

— Вши?

— Не знаю, — признался он, потому что их никто бы не собирался проверять ни на родине, ни здесь.

— Я бы не хотел, чтобы мои слуги испытывали дискомфорт здесь. Тебя нужно проверить.

Через час в комнату занесли ванночку с тёплой водой, полотенце, металлический гребень с длинными зубцами и пару ножниц. Сонхва наказал Ёсану расплести свои волосы и отбросить в сторону старую растянутую резинку. Масляные немытые месяцами локоны жёстко стояли у корней, не желая опадать самостоятельно. Старший внимательно осмотрел кожу головы, сильно хмурясь, потому что свет лампы был недостаточно ярким. Не обнаружив ничего нежелательного, он принялся мыть чужую голову. Ёсан осторожно наклонился вперед, опуская волосы в воду. Чужие длинные пальцы массирующими движениями втирали душистое мыло и тут же омывали водой. Сонхва не делал это излишне нежно или ласково, но для незнающего ничего, кроме побоев, Ёсана это было блаженством, и он невольно промычал довольно, почти сразу же прося за это прощения. Позже чистые локоны были подсушены полотенцем и осторожно расчесаны. Сонхва стриг его очень коротко, как просил стричь себя. Лоб Ёсана теперь закрывала осторожная чёлка, которой он даже с детства не знал.

— Всё готово, — Сонхва протёр чужой затылок влажным полотенцем, чтобы убрать остатки отрезанных волос.

— Спасибо, — Ёсан осторожно коснулся своего веска, по привычке собираясь заправить выбившиеся из-под повязки волосы, но там ничего не было. — Ох.

— Привыкнешь. Так удобнее. А теперь переоденься.

Младший непонимающе осмотрел себя.

— Ты ведь не собираешься разбрасываться своими волосами, чтобы их за тобой подбирали по всему дому, — в его тоне как будто бы даже проскочило ехидство.

— Нет, — послушно поднявшись с пола, он ещё раз из интереса коснулся пальцами кончиков своих коротких волос и принял из чужих рук серую юкату.

Сонхва куда-то вышел, оставляя Ёсана в своем кабинете наедине со свободной от мыслей и длинных волос головой. И новым одеянием, которое в этот раз ему предстояло надеть самостоятельно. Стоило ему выглянуть из-за двери, его снова встретила бабуля – с двумя ведрами и опущенными в них половыми тряпками. Женщина широко улыбнулась, из-за чего все лицо сморщинилось как изюм.

_— Хозяин сказал, что теперь ты будешь помогать нам всем по дому, —_ она кивнула на оба ведра в ее руках. — _Держи одно. Будем мыть полы._

Ёсан подумал, что с этим-то он сможет справиться. Но мыть полы тоже, оказалось, нужно уметь: чтобы не оставалось разводов на половицах, чтобы досуха было протёрто и ни одной пылинки по углам. Спина, привыкшая находиться в сгорбленном состоянии часами, лишь легонько тянула в районе поясницы, руки вовсе не знали забот. Только исхудавшие голодом колени неприятно бились о дерево, ныли и краснели, чтобы потом зацвести фиалками, которых Ёсан еще ни разу не видел. Пока они отмывали полы по периметру поместья, им встретился пожилой мужчина, явно знавший новорожденного в лицо (улыбался тепло и учтиво), и ещё несколько слуг, походивших на поваров из-за белоснежных передников и скрывавших волос повязок. Никогда ещё Ёсан так четко не видел налившихся красной жизнью чужих щек. И никогда раньше его пристальный взгляд так никого не пугал.

Видимо, все здесь прекрасно понимали, что к чему.

Несмотря на ничем не прикрытую холодность хозяина поместья, никто из слуг не выглядел несчастным. Даже когда старший поднял голос на Юмеко, ничто в её присутствии не выдавало страха или беспокойства. Хотя, ему казалось, явно было чего бояться.

Боялись только его самого – Ёсана.

С последним зажжённым слугами фонарём Ёсан впервые за какое-то время сделал шаг на внешнюю веранду. Меж оголенных щиколоток тихонько холодел сумеречный воздух, дарующий всему мертвому жизнь. На горизонте не осталось более теплых оттенков, остальной небосвод уже давно окрасился в цвет хозяйской юкаты – их отличали только наличие мелкой россыпи белёсых звезд.

Ёсан не успел опустить взгляд на сад и хорошенько рассмотреть горящую красным рябь на пруду, как рядом с ним снова оказалась бабуля, видимо, взявшая помощника по домашним хозяйствам себе под крыло ответственности. На этот раз ведра в ее руках были наполнены не холодной водой, а мелко нарезанными овощами.

— Пойдём. _Я тебе кое-что покажу._

Она провела его по каменной дорожки за озеро – к сараю. Обострившееся обоняние, к которому Ёсан только начинал привыкать, уловило знакомые ему запахи сгнивших недоеденных остатков и навоза, а слух – мелкие копошения. Женщина прошла внутрь быстрыми мелкими шажками и наконец-то поставила оба ведра на землю. Она зажгла лампу, висевшую на стенке, но Ёсан и без её помощи в темноте разглядел красные горящие шарики чужих маленьких зрачков. Это были серые, пятнистые и белые кролики, которых он видел впервые в жизни. Юмеко окликнула его.  
  
— _Смотри, вот так надо,_ — она подняла одно из вёдер и опустила туда руку, крепкой жменькой сжала нарезанные овощи и раскидала по пространству за деревянным заборчиком. Она кивнула на другое, ещё нетронутое ведро. — _Давай так же._

Ёсан кивнул ей в ответ и тут же подошёл к ведру, намереваясь повторить выполненные ею ранее действия. И хотя зверьки боялись его больше, чем он их, он неуверенно взял горстку овощей и наклонился через заборчик, никак не решаясь опустить туда свою руку. Что-то останавливало его, сковывая движения жжением под диафрагмой. Ему было знакомо это чувство, с каждой секундой становившееся всё острее и туманящее его сознание.

Женщина, обернувшись и заметив это, подошла к нему широкими шагами и схватила его, возможно, грубее, чем следовало, но это не было чем-то новым для него.

— _Да чего ты боишься? Вот же,_ — она потянула его не сопротивлявшуюся более руку вниз.

Кролики, поначалу отпрыгнувшие от него, начали медленно окружать предложенное лакомство. Их мокренькие носики непривычно холодили и без того лишенную жизненного тепла кожу. Ёсан не смог сдержать по-детски восторженной улыбки, и Юмеко это рассмешило.

— Твоя работа теперь, — она высыпала остатки корма из ведра.

Сонхва закрыл учётную книгу. Сегодня он закончил с работой пораньше. Он осторожно разложил по местам кисти, предварительно протерев их тряпкой. Свет от фонарей всё ещё весело играл на татами, просачиваясь через маленькую щелочку дверей. Значит, до восхода солнца ещё оставалось времени для небольшой прогулки по саду.

Он вышел в коридор, оглядываясь по сторонам. Оставленная открытой дверь на улицу сразу завладела его вниманием; на привычно не тронутом эмоциями лице появилась хмурая межбровная морщина. Закончи он работу уже к утру, этот промах мог стоить ему существованием или слугам жизни; ранее они так не ошибались. В доме тихо было очень тихо. Тяжело подойдя к двери, он вышел наружу, но и там никого не оказалось. Сонхва услышал странные звуки: будто кто-то маленький прятался в кустах, задевая тонкие ветки.

Чем ближе он был к источнику шума, тем тише было копошение, словно его слышали и старались быть тише. Чужое присутствие, однако, выдавал непозволительно сильный запах крови. Сонхва, готовый к худшему, резко одёрнул ветки руками. Его встречает уже знакомый словно залитый топлёной карамелью взгляд. Ёсан сидел на корточках, сгорбившись, чтобы его не было видно, впившись клыками в уже обескровленную тушку белого кролика; его шерстка была запачкана землёй и кровью.

— Не смог дождаться положенного дня?

Ёсан не придумал ничего лучше, чем утвердительно кивнуть, осторожно укладывая мёртвое животное перед собой. Сонхва окинул его холодным взглядом и размазал подтёкшую кровь по чужому подбородку и вытер остатки о свою домашнюю юкату. Запах животной крови его никак не трогал: ещё с детства он рос в убеждении, что это низко и грязно, а, учитывая положение его семьи, невыгодно.

— Наелся?

В этот раз младший отрицательно покачал головой. Он никак не мог отвести своего взгляда от гипнотически глубоких глаз другого.

Сонхва ничего более не сказал, развернувшись к новообращенному спиной, чтобы уйти обратно в дом, оставляя младшего наедине со своими мыслями. Он никак не мог заставить себя бояться того, что могло его ждать.

Уже на рассвете за ним в комнату снова пришла Юмеко. Она подозвала его рукой. Ёсан подозревал, что его ждали очередные хлопоты по поместью, так что он быстро поднялся с места и, не спрашивая ни о чём, молча пошёл за нею. Пальцы схватились за край рукава, пряча пятна крови; он надеялся, что сумеет избавиться от неё, пока моет полы. Старушка, не доводя юношу до конца коридора, где была кладовка с тряпками и вёдрами, остановилась у знакомой ему двери. Округлившимися полными непонимания глазами он наблюдал за тем, как та осторожно постучала дважды, а затем обратилась к _хозяину_. Из-за двери вышел Сонхва, окидывая его леденящим сильнее прежнего взглядом. Он был зол всё это время, но отлично держал лицо. Юмеко покинула их, оставляя наедине. Хозяин же, выходя из своего кабинета, сразу направился в конец коридора и повернул налево, чтобы открыть потайную дверцу с лестницей наверх. Ёсан всё это время послушно следовал за ним, в конце концов проходя в небольшую комнату, погруженную в кромешную тьму.

Он слышал, как старший развернулся к нему лицом. Зрачки его холодно мерцали в темноте, а воздух вокруг них становился тяжелее.

— Ты согласен с тем, что заслуживаешь наказания?

Ёсан лишь нервно кивнул на это.

— Хорошо, — будто успокаивая себя, на выходе проговорил Сонхва.

Он провёл Ёсана вглубь комнаты, наказывая опуститься на колени. Старший достал из-за пояса моток красной верёвки и распустил её во всю длину. Ёсан лишь завороженно наблюдал за тем, как хозяин в два шага оказался за ним и попросил завести за спину руки. Верёвка мягко легла на его запястья, и тонкие длинные пальцы затянули крепкий узел. Сонхва коротко выдохнул в чужое ухо, пока перекидывал верёвку через плечи, вперёд, чтобы остатки её так же закрепить на лодыжках. Ёсан не сразу понял, что в какой-то момент стал абсолютно обездвиженным. Что бы не делал сейчас Сонхва, он делал это мучительно долго – так думал Ёсан.

Конечно, это было ничто по сравнению с тем, что его ждало дальше – когда хозяин молча покинул комнату и закрыл за собой дверь, судя по характерному щелчку, на замок.

Ёсан до последнего не мог поверить в то, что его решили оставить здесь одного. В глубине тишины и мрака в ответ на его мысли отзывались ещё свежие воспоминания о том, как ему приходилось убегать от монстра, ничем не отличавшегося от Сонхва, которого ему повезло встретить. Был другим уже только сам Ёсан, поравнявшись с ними безвременьем. Он закрыл глаза и задел языком свои клыки, чувствуя на них остатки кроличьей крови, вновь разжигающей его аппетит.

Секунды длились часами, часы пролетали мгновениями; желудок крепко сжимался в узел и пульсировал, выжигая голодом Ёсана изнутри. Казалось, все предыдущие мучения в его оставленной за линией смерти жизни не могли сравниться с той болью, что он испытывал сейчас. Горючие слёзы обливали его скулы и щеки и засыхали солоноватой плёночкой в уголках глаз. Зашедшееся крупной дрожью тело повалилось с колен на бок в желании свернуться в клубок, но верёвка, словно ядовитыми змеями ползавшая по его коже и кусавшаяся в подтёртых его движениями местах, не позволяла ему этого сделать, сколько бы он с ней не боролся. Он долго ворочался по полу, пока не перевернулся на живот. У него не осталось сил выть, не осталось сил рычать. Она была сильнее него – жажда. И она поборола его, забирая вместе со своей победой сознание мальчика.

Сонхва вернулся через три дня. Он медленно отворяет дверь, пропуская в комнату ничтожно бледный свет лампы, которую оставляет на пороге. Ёсан сидел в том же положении, в котором его и оставили. Его голова была опущена. Старший, как в их первую встречу, поднимает чужое лицо, пальцами придерживая за подбородок. Всё те же заплаканные щеки блестели недавними муками, но в опущенном в пол взгляде читалось смирение.

— Ты осознал?

— Да, — тихо ответил Ёсан, пробивая хриплый голос через забитое горло.

Сонхва обошёл его вокруг и принялся развязывать верёвку, заметно быстрее, чем когда он завязывал её. Она грузно повалилась на татами, освобождая чуть посиневшие в перевязанных местах конечности. Обмякший Ёсан повалился без сил, подхватываемый вовремя чужими руками. Его медленно подняли с пола, унося прочь из комнаты.

Ноги Ёсана покачивались в воздухе, словно осенние листья, обдуваемые лёгким ветром. Его руки были сложены на собственной груди, пальцы одной из них осторожно держались за ворот чужой юкаты. Сонхва сдержал своё страшное слово, и именно поэтому он, казалось, доверял ему больше прежнего, как и его крепкой хватке. Когда он занёс его в одну из комнат в незнакомом ему крыле минки, температура воздуха заметно поменялась: кожу обдало приятным жаром, которого при жизни он не знал. Ёсан осторожно поднял обессиленный взгляд сначала с вопросом на старшего, а затем бегло окинул им комнату. Первым, что бросилось ему в глаза, были бамбуковая ванна и выходящий из неё пар, заполнивший собой всё окружающее их пространство.

Сонхва медленно подошёл к ней и начал осторожно опускать Ёсана в воду, позволяя полностью намокнуть его юкате и краям своих рукавов. Он раздевал его, самостоятельно руководя чужим телом, и, оставив совершенно нагим, отбросил мокрое тряпьё на пол. Закатав рукава, старший взял в руки губку и душистое мыло, чтобы намылить чужое тело. Ёсан не был грязным, но так он хотел смыть с него страдания за собственное непослушание: он достойно выдержал наказание и, казалось, более совершать подобного не собиралс. Прикосновения были мягкими и как будто даже ласковыми – Ёсан млел под ними, позволяя себе наслаждаться заботой, которую никогда в жизни не получал.

— Ты, наверное, проголодался?

Ёсан приоткрыл глаза, смотря на чужие губы из-под трепещущих ресниц, а затем кивнул скромно.

Сонхва осторожно присел на край ванны и коснулся чужой шеи пальцами, прося чуть податься вперед, к запястью другой руки, подставленной прямо к его лицу. Ёсан не спрашивал, покорно выдыхая, когда его клыки медленно пронзили бледную кожу, где реками вились голубые вены. Господин поел, не дожидаясь его, но не собирался оставлять другого без еды – _как мило с его стороны_ , подумал Ёсан искренне, сдерживая очередную волну трогательных благодарных слёз.

Люди умирали каждый день по самым разным причинам, но этим нельзя было оправдать нарастающее беспокойство среди жителей одного из пригородных районов Токио. Скрывать трупы с разорванными шеями и запястьями было всё тяжелее. Сонхва понимал, что не один он был в этом виноват, но ему, как и многим, иногда приходилось залегать на дно, откладывая охоту на неделю или больше. Его пищевая привычка позволяла держаться без свежей крови до месяца, но это было невозможно с появлением в поместье новообращённого. Наказанием можно было дисциплинировать ум, но не инстинкты – это было дело самодисциплины.

Ёсана начало лихорадить уже на второй день после насыщения, а на третий начались припадки, доходившие до истерик. Ему приходилось подолгу сидеть в его комнате и выслушивать мольбы связать его снова, потому что слуги не заслуживали того, что он мог с ними сделать. Его плечи заходились крупной дрожью, а глаза выжигало солёной влагой, заставляя сильно жмуриться от боли, рычать.

Сонхва крепко сжимал его руки в своих и учил дышать: вдох за выдохом, выдох за вдохом – _и снова_ , пока чужие рыдания не утихнут.

— Вот так, Ёсан, — шептал он, укладывая ладонь на чужую щеку и большим пальцем растирая влагу. — Ты отлично справляешься. Слышишь? Держись.

_Ты молодец._

Он продержался на _дыхании_ более шести дней. На седьмой Сонхва всё же скормил ему чёрного кролика, которого всё равно в ближайшие дни предстояло освежевать. 

Под назначенным днём кормления хозяин поместья понимал ночной выход в город; во время одного из них он и нашёл тогда Ёсана. Ему предстояло выслушать речь об очередном своде правил, уже не связанных с проживанием в поместье; они прогуливались по периметру веранды. Для мёртвых Токио был гораздо опаснее, чем для живых, особенно для не обученного выживанию среди смертных Ёсана. 

— Тебе стоит кое-что уяснить очень чётко, — Сонхва внезапно остановился, и Ёсан чуть было не врезался в чужую спину, тут же сделав два торопливых шага назад. — Здесь таких как нас не жалуют.

— В-вампиров?

— Корейцев, — старший нахмурился. — За пределами поместья люди знают меня как _Савамуру Хирано_. И никак больше. Тебя с этого дня будут называть _Акио_.

Ёсан неуверенно кивнул, тут же опустив взгляд с чужого затылка на дощатый пол.

— Здесь ты можешь называть меня Сонхва. Но вне поместья, даже если выходить будешь редко, я для тебя _Савамура-сан_. Иначе не миновать беды. Ты ведь не знаешь японского?

Ёсан покачал головой, выдав тихое: «Н-нет».

— Тогда, когда мы выйдем сегодня в город, не разговаривай. Только зови меня, но как можно более тихо. Я в любом случае услышу, — Сонхва наконец повернулся к нему лицом. — Затем прошепчешь на ухо. Все понял? Повтори. Акио.

— Я, — Ёсану не очень нравилось свое новое имя, и поэтому он поморщился. — Я – Акио. Помощник в доме Савамуры-сама. И я должен молчать за пределами поместья. Звать должен очень тихо... — взгляд медленно поднялся на чужое лицо. На секунду показалось, что Ёсан заметил тень улыбки на чужих губах.

На закате, как его и предупреждал Сонхва, в его комнату мягко постучалась Юмеко. В её руках было тёмно-зелёное мужское _кимоно_. Его можно надеть и без посторонней помощи, но для Ёсана, впервые столкнувшегося с различными видами японских одежд, помощь не была лишней. Женщина, казалось, была этому только рада, будто скучала за временами, когда ей приходилось воспитывать своих детей. Ему так же впервые за всю жизнь пришлось надеть белые носки.

— _По ним сразу будет видно, совестно ли ты мыл полы_ , — старушка мягко смеялась, пока Ёсан с особым любопытством разглядывал на себе одежды: _кимоно_ было очень похожим на то, что носил обычно старший, да и по размеру было ему велико.

— _Солнце полностью село_ , — послышался молодой голос за дверью.

Юмеко, шустро для своего возраста поднявшись с пола, выпустила его из комнаты вперёд себя. У главной двери минки его уже ждал Сонхва. Жестом руки он отпустил слуг. Через какое-то время их шаги совсем стихли, и тогда он указал Ёсану на обувь у порога. Младший быстро обулся, постучав носками о каменную кладку, чтобы невысокие гэта плотнее сели на ноги. Он зашатался на месте с непривычки, теряя равновесие.

Ёсан узнавал эти улицы, потому что ночью город казался ему одинаковым: бесконечные вывески, повороты, закоулки. Узнавал вместе с ними и испуг, всё ещё живший в памяти после того самого дня. Поэтому всегда старался быть как можно ближе к старшему, но не более положенного. К тому, что смерть не преследовала его более, а являлась непосредственным спутником и верным другом, тоже нужно было привыкнуть.

Красные фонари особо сильно слепили его в эту ночь. Он чуть отстал от Сонхва, засматриваясь на всё то, что обычно не видно в темноте. Его резко подхватили под обе руки, в нос сразу ударил странный запах напоминающий алкоголь, а над ушами раздались сладкие смешки.

— _Пошли с нами, мальчик, такой хорошенький, —_ лепетала одна японка, игриво проводя пальцем по его щеке.

— _Будет весело, не сопротивляйся,_ — вторила ей другая, практически облизывая чужое ухо.

Ёсан, совершенно растерявшись, в конце концов потерял равновесие. Девушки крепко держали его по обе стороны, одновременно с тем наваливаясь на него грудью. Они перетягивали его то в одну сторону, то в другую, будто спорили, кому именно он достанется, или в какую сторону они с ним обе пойдут.

К несчастью, у их планов не было будущего. Так решил, одёрнувший пьяных девушек практически за шиворот _кимоно_ , Сонхва, когда не обнаружил за своей спиной младшего. Они что-то недовольно мяукали, но тут же стихли, отчитанные чужим холодным тоном. После, Сонхва увёл Ёсана, положив свою руку на чужую спину, чтобы тот более не отставал от него.

— Сон- _Савамура-сан_ , — еле слышным шёпотом, как и наказывал ему хозяин поместья, позвал его Ёсан.

Сонхва остановился, медленно наклоняясь чуть ближе к чужому лицу.

— Кто были эти девушки? И чего они хотели? Почему вы ругались на них? Это были _гейши_? — Ёсан что-то слышал о них, когда хозяин на его плантации спорил со своим другом о прибыли и способах её дальнейшей траты.

— Нет, _гейши_ подобным богохульством не занимаются, — его голос звучал низко и презренно. — То были _ойран._

Сонхва вдруг остановился, преграждая собой пусть Ёсану. Он с особой серьёзностью посмотрел в глаза напротив.

— Остерегайся их. Они могли хотеть тебя не только, как своего возможного клиента, но и рабочую силу для хозяина борделя, к коему они сами принадлежат.

В ту ночь Ёсан так и не смог поучаствовать в охоте лично. Сонхва отвёл его куда-то, наказав ждать его здесь и не двигаться с места ни на шаг. Он не помнил, как долго ждал его там, от скуки опустившийся на корточки, разглядывая перебегавших меж трещин камня насекомых. Сонхва вернулся резко и неожиданно, предлагая ему, как делал однажды, своё запястье. С каждым чужим глотком зверь в его глазах утихал. Он повёл его домой совершенно другими путями, так же придерживая за спину. Идти нужно было быстро – скоро обещал рассвет.

* * *

— _Я слышала, Момо и Саны вчера не досчитались, — совсем тихо заговорила утром ойран за завтраком с другими._

_— Сбежали, наверное, наконец-то, — другая плевалась в ответ завистливым тоном, изнутри сгорая желчью от отчаяния._

* * *

Зима была всё ближе, и в поместье становилось холоднее: на стёклах в кухне, пока не топили для готовки печь, ветвистым налётом рисовал иней. Вместе с приближающейся сменой одного природного цикла другим появлялась и потребность в тёплой одежде у смертных людей. Ёсану было трудно поверить в то, что и от холода смерть ему более не страшна.

Он знал, что _господин_ выходит в город не только в поисках пищи, но и по семейному делу, благодаря которому поместье поддерживало свое существование. Местные богачи с приездом западных людей тянулись к редким дорогих вещам пуще прежнего. Ранее Сонхва отвозил кроличью шерсть в малых размерах, однако в этом году ему заказали куда больше.

Впервые он узнал о том, чем же именно занимается поместье, когда застал Юмеко, всю испачканную в крови. Ёсан тогда не только точно мог различить по запаху, чья именно она была, но также лучше держал себя в руках, переживая лёгкий приступ голода в своей комнате с помощью дыхания. 

Ёсан привык проводить много времени со старушкой, продолжая помогать ей с домашними хлопотами; так он уже знал японские названия всему, с чем работал каждый день. Иногда он помогал на кухне, совсем не находя себе места в бессоннице: чистил на утро овощи и подтапливал печь пораньше. В одну из таких ночей его за этим застал молодой слуга, который, судя по всему, был куда моложе самого Ёсана. Как и Юмеко, он немного знал по-корейски, но на полноценное общение им этого, конечно, не могло хватить. На пальцах он, смеясь, пытался объяснить, что Ёсан на самом деле не такой страшный, каким всегда казался.

— _Самавура-сан_ – хорошо. _Акио_ тоже, — улыбался мальчишка, обнажая полупустые в силу возраста дёсны.

Ёсан никогда в своей не был ни для кого добрым или хорошим – только бесполезным и бестолковым. Может, его назвали хорошим только потому, что он никого из них не съел. Но даже если так, Ёсан всё равно был этому рад. Искренность детских слов заставила его почувствовать себя так, будто его сердце всё ещё билось, наливаясь теплом. Этим теплом он старался делиться через улыбку с другими слугами. Для них это, казалось, было чем-то очень непривычным, но чуть погодя, и сами стали улыбаться ему в ответ. Поместье со временем дало ему ощущение дома, чего не успел ощутить в детстве на родине.

С того самого раза Сонхва более не брал младшего с собой на охоту: самостоятельно уходил на добрых четыре часа, возвращался ближе к рассвету, а затем кормил Ёсана из своего запястья. Он прекрасно знал, что в том случае с _ойран_ виноват не был, но присущий людям стыд терзал его под остывшими рёбрами. Ему очень хотелось увидеть город, но и напрашиваться наглости никак не мог набраться.

Во время одного из кормлений из запаха чужого _кимоно_ выпал странный кошелёк, звонко стукнувший деньгами о татами через дорогую кожу, и потёртая окровавленная бумажка. Ёсан, чуть опьянённый свежей сытостью, не сразу разглядел на ней просторную дорогу со странными коробками и дома.

— Это открытка, — начал Сонхва, заметив детский интерес в чужих глазах. — На ней один из районов Токио. Ты ведь не знаешь, что такое _трамвай_?

Ёсан поднял на него растерянный взгляд и покачал головой.

— Новый вид передвижения – вместо лошадей, — поясняет он, не отрывая пустого взгляда от картинки. — Если хочешь – забери.

В комнату постучалась старушка, чтобы занести свежий _футон_ и пастельное бельё. Увидев, что _Савамура_ ещё не ушёл, она даже сначала перепугалась, что застала то, чего не должна была видеть. Он, однако, кивнул ей спокойно, жестом руки разрешая войти.

— _Я постирала ваше бельё_ , — она сообщила это обоим.

— _Сожги это_ , — Савамура протягивает ей уже никому не принадлежавший бумажник. — _Если хочешь, можешь вытащить деньги и забрать себе._

_— Здесь какие-то бумажки…_

_— Валюту тоже лучше сжечь. Из-за неё могут быть проблемы. Мне «повезло» напороться на любопытного до проституток иностранца._

Явно смущённая ситуацией Юмеко сильно сощурилась, пока бурчала себе что-то под нос, выходя следом за _Савамурой_ из комнаты.

Ёсан той ночью никак не мог найти в себе силы перестать думать о том, как бы сильно ему хотелось увидеть отличный от бедности и грязи праздничный Токио, полный иностранцев и ярких нарядов.

Он не мог знать наверняка, застанет ли Сонхва на рассвете в его личном кабинете. Ранее наведаться не мог, потому что боялся отвлечь от работы, а сейчас мужчина уже мог пойти отдыхать или заниматься другими делами. Ёсан никак не решался, мял неуверенно окровавленную открытку, пальцами иногда проводя по её потрёпанным краям, в задумчивости, пока кто-то не взял его осторожно за плечо. Старушка, ставшая ему за последнее время родной, подтвердила его опасения: мягко улыбнувшись, она на жестах показала, что старший уже ушёл спать.

Ёсан заметно поник, опустив взгляд в пол.

— _Что это у тебя там? —_ она коснулась его руки. — _Можно?_

Он протянул ей смятую открытку, не отводя от неё печального взгляда.

— _Тот человек хотел с собой увезти хорошие воспоминания, —_ Юмеко вздыхает, замечая на ней пятна крови. — Хочешь?

Ёсан не понимал точно, про что она, но всё равно кивнул.

— Очень хочу.

Солнце садилось всё раньше, вставало всё позже, и Ёсан всё больше времени мог проводить на свежем воздухе. Слуги начинали кутаться в тёплые шарфы, это сильно стесняло их движения. Ёсан напросился наколоть дрова, хотя ранее никогда этого сам не делал: лишь наблюдал за старшими. Пока у других изо рта вырывались клубы пара, он практически не дышал, замахиваясь топориком. Со временем его тело практически перестало помнить о тяжести и болях, присущих человеческим. Помогать, когда он сам не мог устать, было приятно.

Он поддувал маленьким веером угольки в кухонной печи, когда увидел проходившего мимо открытой двери Сонхва. На его спине висела большая тканевая сумка, от которой разило знакомым запахом. Ёсан тут же поднялся с земли и, отряхнув на коленях юкату, вышел следом. Хозяин тут же обернулся на звук, роняя в сторону младшего удивлённый взгляд, заставивший его растерять все мысли.

— Ты ещё не собран?

— Собран?.. — Ёсан, кинув взгляд в низ, оглядел себя.

Сонхва какое-то время смотрел сквозь него, а затем наконец-то продолжил:

— Память мне никогда не изменяет, но, видимо, изменила кому-то другому, — оценивая чужую наружность с ног до головы, он кивнул своим мыслям. — К счастью, ты выглядишь прилично для выхода в город.

Глаза Ёсана будто просияли; он почувствовал себя слишком радостно, чтобы спросить, для чего ему нужно было впервые за долгое время вновь покинуть стены поместья.

Деревянная обувь постукивала о каменные дорожки, и эхо этого звука растворялось в тишине. Он еще не научился ходить так же тихо, как Сонхва, и, казалось, чем больше старался, тем хуже выходило. Ему оставалось лишь смириться с властью привычки над такими простыми вещами. Обутый практически с рождения в _варадзи_ он и представить себе не мог, что однажды его стопы испытают отличное от рабочего ощущения тяжести и усталости. Ёсан нёс на своей спине такую же сумку с заячьей шерстью, какая была и у Сонхва. Не было сомнений в том, что хозяин мог справиться и без него, но обычному человеку нести такой груз не под силу – особенно с горделиво прямой спиной.

Чем ближе они были к центру, тем больше улицы заполнялись шумом. Чиновничьи дети радостно перебегали через мостики. Светлые мужчины – иностранцы, коих Ёсану приходилось видеть впервые в жизни – громко смеялись и тяжело стучали тростями в такт железному быку – _трамваю_. Света тоже становилось больше и, казалось, сейчас центр Токио светил ярче самого солнца. Однако вскоре, пройдя через центр, они завернули в небольшой переулок, где снова было темно.

Сонхва остановился перед каким-то магазином и проверил вывеску, прежде чем зайти внутрь. Помещение было тесное и немного пыльное: их со всех сторон окружали заполонённые тканями полки. Старший позвал кого-то, и к нему незамедлительно вышел пожилой мужчина, широко улыбаясь оставшимися зубами. Сонхва жестом руки приказал _Акио_ снять с плеч сумку и поставить на стол перед ними.

— _У вас появился помощник? Какой интересный юноша._

Сонхва кивнул, улыбнувшись дружелюбно в ответ. И хотя Ёсан чувствовал, что за его улыбкой не было ничего живого, в месте, где должно было биться сердце, что-то закололо.

Пока портной осматривал шерсть, у Ёсана кружилась голова из-за пестроты шёлка. Он аккуратно заглянул за один из шкафов: такого же размера комната была абсолютно без мебели. На крючках и перекладинах висели _кимоно_ , полотна которых были украшены цветами. На противоположной стороне висели одежды, чем-то напоминавшие те, что носили иностранцы, попавшиеся этим же вечером на глаза Ёсану. Накидки из незнакомой ему ткани нередко имели мягкий меховой воротник, к одному из которых нетерпеливо потянулись чужие пальцы.

— _Извините, трогать нельзя, —_ улыбчивый мужчина остановил его руку, и Ёсан ему сразу же поклонился, _извиняясь_.

— _Сколько они стоят? Из шерсти? —_ когда Сонхва грубовато одёрнул ткань, чтобы осмотреть пальто, его, почему-то, не остановили.

— _Да, разумеется. Зима уже вот-вот наступит. Это женские, чуть дальше мужские висят. Сейчас в моде иностранный фасон._

Он только поморщился в ответ.

Ёсан ждал его у выхода с полупустой сумкой. Ноша со спины внезапно исчезла, вместо этого на его плечи легла плотная тёплая ткань, а щёки и шею пощекотало что-то мягкое и чёрное. Сонхва выглянул из-за его плеча.

— Людям так будет проще верить в то, что мы одни из них, — сказав это, он пошёл вперёд. Сумка на его спине казалась более полной, чем когда они сюда только пришли.

Ёсан осторожно провёл руками по полотну цвета застывшей крови, чёрному воротнику, кутаясь в них, как в мягкое одеяло, держась так крепко, будто его у него заберут. Чужие слова никак не выходили из его головы всю оставшуюся дорогу домой; они были логичными, не более: зимой нужно носить тёплую одежду, чтобы не мёрзнуть. Но было в этом жесте что-то такое, что заставляло его думать, что забота о нём всё же не была старшему в тягость. Возможно, лишь только потому что ему купили дорогое иностранное пальто – именно то, которое ему _понравилось_.

Он осторожно схватился за чужой рукав, роняя тихое спасибо, когда они уже стояли у поместья, и Сонхва молча его принял, считая свои действия чем-то самим себя разумеющим.

Сонхва не должен был спасать Ёсана от скорой гибели, но всё же забрал его к себе, а значит, и взял ответственность за его дальнейшее существование. Будучи по природе своей одиночкой, он не считал себя его опекуном, но наставником. И хотя чувство привязанности ему было так же чуждо, как и понятие семьи, что-то заставляло его просить Юмеко на ночь приоткрывать дверь напротив его кабинета, а вместе с ней и вид на ночной сад. Образ Ёсана в купленном им пальто, игравшего с внуком старушки в _дзянкэн,_ дарил ему особое ощущение умиротворения и гармонии. Иногда Ёсан встречался с ним взглядом, пряча смущенную улыбку в густом воротнике.

Они долго держались друг от друга поодаль, потому что Сонхва не признавал в себе возникновения слабостей к чему-либо, а Ёсан боялся сделать себе больно, потому что с этой болью ему придётся жить вечность – бок о бок. Лишь с последнего выхода в город стена, воздвигнутая старшим, дала трещину.

Это был очередной день кормления, но Ёсан, чьё нутро с каждым днём заполнялось теплом и лаской, не замечал чувство голода.

Пламя расставленных по периметру ёсановой комнаты свечей легонько колыхнулось, заставляя тени от стола и лампы плясать на татами. Он уже готовился ко сну, хотя солнце вставать не планировало еще ближайшие три часа. Без хозяина дома определенно было скучно и одиноко. Практиковать свои позорно-начальные знания в японском со слугами было бесполезно. Руки медленно правили простыни, разглаживая все возможные и невозможные складки. Ёсан сел напротив подушки, пальцами забираясь под ткани своей юкаты, чтобы спустить её с плеч. Бледное, простиранное почти до дыр полотно сползло вниз, к локтям, когда позади послышался звук отодвигающейся двери. Ёсан резко натянул ткань обратно на спину и вжался головой, словно прячась.

Это был Сонхва, только что вернувшийся из города: он еще не переодел своё выходное _кимоно_ и не снял таби с ног. Какое-то время он просто смотрел ему в спину, пока младший, наконец, не подал голос:

— Я вам как-то могу понадобиться? — Ёсан, придерживая пальцами за ворот юкату, медленно развернулся к нему корпусом.

— Ты уже ложишься?

— Нет, — он соврал, но ему не хотелось, чтобы Сонхва сейчас уходил.

В его кабинете, в отличие комнаты Ёсана, горела лишь одна толстая свеча, не страшимая сквозняком. Сонхва взял со своего стола объёмный свёрток, перевязанный лентой из шёлковой нити, и попросил Ёсана подойти к нему ближе и сесть рядом, передавая свёрток прямо ему в руки. Их пальцы соприкоснулись на мгновение, и у Ёсана перехватило дыхание. Он поднял непонимающий взгляд на чужое лицо, казавшееся мягким и живым в тёплом свете свечи.

— Открой, — коротко отозвался старший в ответ.

Ёсан немедля развязал ленту, роняя ткань на пол рядом с собой. В его руках рассыпались кленовые листья, расшитые шёлком по тёмной красной ткани. Пальцы осторожно гуляли по узору жилок. Это было самое настоящее праздничное _кимоно_ , с поясом-оби и остальными немаловажными деталями.

— Это подарок, — впервые на его памяти, у Сонхва дрогнул голос, словно это был первый раз, когда он сказал это слово.

— Мне? — он не мог оторвать глаз от ярких тканей.

— Те, что я дал тебе, уже старые и трещат по швам.

— Я буду носить его, спасибо, — на лице младшего расцвела тёплая благодарная улыбка.

Пламя свечки затрещало. 

— Хочешь сейчас?

Ёсан поднял на него удивлённый взгляд.

— Да, — он ответил без колебаний.

Сонхва хотел помочь снять с него юкату, но, заметив на чужом лице тень страха, оставил её. Он накинул _кимоно_ на чужие плечи, осторожно расправил ткань, проведя по ней пальцами, и наскоро, не соблюдая всех правил (которых и не знал), завязал пояс. Ёсан замер, когда поднял для этого по чужой просьбе руки. Развернув Ёсана лицом к бронзовому зеркалу, он медленно окинул его взглядом, снизу вверх, не убирая своих рук с чужих плеч и встречаясь в отражении с чужим волнением. Ёсан, казалось, боялся смотреть на себя – или просто хотел смотреть на _него_. Он медленно обернулся к Сонхва. Его плечи и грудь сильно вздымались, он почему-то дышал.

.

— Можно мне приходить сюда иногда? — спросил Ёсан – глаза в глаза.

Фитиль затух, утонув в воске. От огня осталась лишь тонкая струйка дыма.

— Да, — с последним выдохом сказал он.

Ёсан, сидевший на мягкой подушке в двух метрах от рабочего стола, осторожно осматривался по сторонам, не задерживаясь на чем-либо слишком долго. В кабинете было тихо, только бумаги шелестели между собой на немом языке под чужими пальцами. Ёсан приходил к нему _иногда_ – каждую ночь, – но пока сидел тихо и не мешал, Сонхва не был против. Иногда он протирал запылившиеся полки и комоды. Особый интерес он питал здесь к книгам, которые хотелось прочесть, но из-за незнания языка это было просто невозможно, и к Сонхва: его профилю, мнущимся в задумчивости губам и чуть сведенным к переносице бровям. Широкие плечи, аккуратные запястья, на одном из которых бледнели следы от клыков, а длинные тонкие пальцы были отдельным разговором.

В последнее время он часто вспоминал, как Сонхва купал его, касался его спины, груди и лодыжек, приятно мучая себя сладким переживанием оставшихся в прошлом моментов под дрожащими ресницами, вновь и вновь, пока снова по привычке, словно еще человек, Ёсан не начинал тяжело вдыхать и выдыхать. (Сложно было отрицать то, что вампир был красив, _смертельно_ красив. При жизни Ёсан боялся сознаться себе в любовании мужчинами, ведомый работой в полях и честью семьи. Но сейчас его вряд ли что-то подобное могло остановить.)

Ёсан поджал губы, а затем медленно приоткрыл глаза, встречаясь со взглядом привычно холодных, но заинтересованных глаз. Воздух в его горле встал комом.

Сонхва прокашлялся в кулак, возвращая своё внимание к бумагам.

— Выпрями спину, — наказал он не таким сердитым тоном, как самому хотелось бы.

Знающий вампира достаточно долго, возможно, заметил бы мелкую дрожь в голосе. Ёсан не знал, но сам факт проявленного к себе внимания его взбудоражил и вызвал трудно скрываемую улыбку на лице, заставившую надуться и расцвести нежным розовым пазухи и скулы. Так, вероятно, не должно быть, но он не мог не почувствовать себя в этот самый момент особенным. Он почувствовал приятный прилив смелости к своим голосовым связкам.

— Я хотел бы научиться читать.

— Зачем? — Сонхва открыл каталог.

_Чтобы проводить больше времени с вами,_ хотелось бы ему ответить честно, но смелость покинула его так же быстро, как и пришла. Ёсан стал рассматривать уже столько раз детально изученную вышивку золотыми листьями клёна на _кимоно_.

— Я подумал, что смогу быть полезным вам.

Старший на какое-то время замер, обдумывая его прихоть.

— Хорошо. Я научу тебя читать, когда у меня появится больше свободного времени, — немного погодя ответил тихо Сонхва. Он нахмурился, не прекращая что-то писать. — Но я ожидаю, что ты будешь учиться прилежно. Я не терплю непослушания, ты знаешь.

И Ёсан знал это, иначе бы не боялся выразить своё желание ранее вслух.

Несмотря на грубоватый тон Сонхва, повисшее в плотном воздухе комнаты напряжение рассеялось. Младший не мог перестать дёргать уголками губ в несчётных попытках смирить довольно улыбку.

Ёсан не заметил, как со временем Юмеко перестала заходить за ним, чтобы позвать на уборку. Старушка снова работала по дому без него, и он даже не мог спросить у неё, почему. Слуги отказывались от его помощи, и хотя в их взглядах не было страха или ненависти, его это немного беспокоило.

Просто теперь у него были другие обязанности.

Ночью Сонхва был по прежнему занятым, но утро и день мог посвятить обучению Ёсана. Теперь он сидел очень близко к столу, чтобы не пачкать чернилами татами через легко промокающий рисовый пергамент. Он долго запоминал ключи и часто ошибался в направлении линий, за что его одаривали безучастным взглядом, которого он теперь боялся сильнее наказания. Ёсан просил дополнительную бумагу, чтобы заниматься прописями по ночам, и вместе с ней Сонхва подарил ему свой старый письменный стол, до этого пылившийся в кладовке без дела. Усердие довольно скоро привело его к изучению самых простых знаков _катакана_ , которыми он теперь мог написать своё и японское имена. Он не знал, кажется ли ему, что Сонхва стал смотреть на него с тёплой гордостью в глазах, но Ёсану бы очень хотелось, чтобы тот однажды ему улыбнулся.

Сонхва улыбался чужим прописям, рассматривая нелепые попытки написать его имя.

Ноябрь подходил к концу, и долгожданный праздник урожая постучал в двери поместья. Сонхва по традиции освободил всех от обязанностей. Мёртвая тишина накрыла собой всё вокруг: уголь не трещал в печи, грузные человеческие шаги не стучали о дощатый пол, и мётлы не шелестели последними опавшими листьями – слуги с утра отправились в город на празднество. Ёсан кормил кроликов, когда Сонхва предложил ему выйти из поместья.

Младший с сожалением к самому себе смотрел на окружающие его сладости и уличную еду, которой ему не удалось попробовать при жизни. Он не замечал на себе восхищенных – или возмущенных – взглядов людей. Для него имело значение только одно в ту ночь: Сонхва держал его под руку, чтобы он не потерялся в толпе.

Они подошли к одному из храмов. Сонхва протянул ему дощечку, а затем вручил несколько мелких монет, чтобы тот мог загадать желание. Раньше одним из немногих его желаний было сытно поесть и поспать на чём-то мягком, может, вернуться домой, хотя он и не помнил, какой была его мать. Сейчас он был сыт, ему не очень-то и нужен был сон, но он мог отдохнуть на мягком _футоне._ У него было место, которое он с уверенностью мог назвать домом. Он впервые за своё существование в этом мире был готов отдать кому-то сердце, хотя не был уверен, что мёртвым оно нужно кому-либо – тем более _ему_. Ёсан зажмурился, когда судорожно шептал о чем-то на родном языке.

Он просил о том, чтобы Сонхва всегда был рядом с ним – о том, чтобы он _позволил_ быть рядом с ним. Вечность.

С фестиваля Ёсан вернулся с новым подарком, который, казалось, сможет укрыть его от любых невзгод.

Полная луна серебрила деревянные полы и каменные дорожки в саду. Тихо выйдя из комнаты и незаметно проскользнув по коридору к крыльцу, Ёсан опустил голые ноги в остывшие хийори, кутаясь в пальто.

Одна за другой на землю стали опускаться крупные снежинки. Он поднял взгляд из-под красного зонта, устремляя его в расходящиеся тёмные тучи. Белые крупинки, нашедшие свое надежное укрытие на чужих скулах, не таяли. Только ресницы, легонько подрагивая, стряхивали с себя помеху. Пальцы крепко обхватили деревянную ручку. Он надеялся увидеть первое дыхание рассвета, по которому в последнее время снова так начал скучать.

Свежее покрывало, укрывшее следы от зубцов хийори, хрустнуло легко и почти неслышно. За Ёсаном выросла высокая фигура, и он медленно обернулся на звук. Аккуратно уложенная челка сбилась, прилипнув ко лбу, а за воротом запахнутого на правую сторону _кимоно_ уже успел скопиться снег. Во взгляде старшего не было чего-то нового, но и от прежнего осталось мало. В плотном тусклом стекле отражались звезды, всё ещё не потухнувшие вместе с окончанием первой человеком жизни.

Сонхва обхватил ручку зонта поверх чужих пальцев в немой просьбе, и другой подчинился, отпустив её; он чуть наклонил голову и задержался ещё на мгновение, тайно упиваясь живым трепетом, пьянившим его сильнее запаха крови.

Ресницы Ёсана умоляюще дрожали.

Сад обещал ему укрыть в себе рухнувшую в снег зонтом минутную слабость рассудка вместе с непривычно дурманящим его поцелуем. 

— Светает. Нужно вернуться в дом, — не отпуская его руки, Сонхва повел их внутрь.

Ёсану подарили самый дорогой на свете подарок – надежду на любовь.

**Author's Note:**

> *минка – японский традиционный дом
> 
> **ойран – проститутки
> 
> ***дзянкэн – японское название для игры "камень-ножницы-бумага"


End file.
